


F0RT R4D1C4L

by Alchemistofpeace



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Box forts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemistofpeace/pseuds/Alchemistofpeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of moving the new Overwatch into the old compound, D.Va engages in the peaceful act of building a box fort with her teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F0RT R4D1C4L

Moving was never easy, but it was even harder when you were moving twenty hyperactive, uncooperative members of a slightly illegal organization into a building that hadn't been used in almost twenty years. Everyone was running around, simultaneously trying to clear out the old building and move their new stuff in. Winston had long given up on trying to corral his comrades into any sort of order. Instead, he holed himself up in an office and focused on his own work organizing and clearing old documents and equipment. He started pulling out old documents, sorting through obsolete ones, ones that might still be of some use, and ones that had suffered mold and water damage, putting them all into neat little piles.  


Within the hour, he heard the tell-tale chirping voice of Tracer echoing through the the hallway. She passed the doorway of the office, followed by D.Va and Lucio, and stopped in her tracks when she saw him.  


"Winston, chum! You need any help?" She asked.  


"Well, there are plenty of supply closets and offices in this wing that need to be cleared out. If you find any files, only get rid of the ones that are illegible, please, I'll sort through the rest and see if they can be thrown out."  


"You got it!" Tracer gave him a salute and opened the door to the closet across the hall. Winston went back to work sorting the files as the three young agents chattered away.  


After a while, Winston finally organized all the files in the little office room. One room down, one hundred twenty seven more to go. He stood and stretched. He looked out of the room to see several cardboard boxes and a small shelf stacked in the door way of the closet across the hall. A small banner made of a few lab coats tied together hung in the center. A few boxes blocked the front, the words "F0RT R4D1C4L" scrawled in black marker. Tracer, D.Va, and Lucio peeked up from behind them and grinned up at him. Winston stared at them in disbelief for a few seconds before shaking his head.  


"Get out of there." He said.  


"NEVER!" Tracer shouted back.  


"You will never take away our freedoms!" Lucio shouted.  


"Get wrecked, nerd!" D.Va shouted. There was a short pause before Winston heard someone faintly say "what the fuck" down the hallway. There were a few footsteps and McCree appeared in the hallway, looking bewildered.  


"Holy shit," He said as soon as he saw the fort. He chuckled as several others joined him in the hallway. "So that's where you guys disappeared to."  


"How come you guys are having all the fun? Let me in," Junkrat demanded. He shoved his way to the front and tried to climb in, only to be shoved back out by D.Va and Tracer.  


"No gross jerks allowed." Tracer said and crossed her arms. D.Va stuck her tongue out. Lucio shrugged, apologetic but helpless.  


"Let me in!"  


"No!" D.Va threw a small box of paper clips, which bounced off Junkrat's arm. Junkrat stood frozen, staring at the trio within the fort with a deceptively blank stare.  


"Beware, she has paper clips!" Genji said as he began recording. Several people in the crowd stifled their laughs.  


"Oh, it's on." Junkrat growled. He picked up the box of paperclips and hurled it back.  


They threw a volley of office supplies at each other for almost half an hour. The conflict ended with Junkrat and Genji storming the fort and refusing to leave. Several Overwatch members had come and gone, usually rooting for one side or recording part of the battle. After the commotion died down, Winston decided to check on them. Tracer and Lucio had left, either bored with the game or dragged off to help with the moving process. Junkrat had fallen asleep on one side of the closet, Genji was sitting on top of the shelf, and D.Va was sitting in a box by the door.  


"Having fun?" Winston asked. "Come on, let's get back to work. There's still many places we have to clean out."  


"No." D.Va said as she ducked deeper into the box.  


"What? D.Va, come on, get out of the box."  


"Not until I regain sole control of F0RT R4D1C4L." D.Va struggled not to laugh as she spoke.  


"What about Tracer and Lucio? Didn't they rule the fort with you?" Genji asked.  


"They were mere figureheads. I was the one in control, before my kingdom fell." She gestured to Genji and Junkrat with a dramatic expression. Winston shook his head and snorted as he left, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an actual event I witnessed at school, it was amazing


End file.
